


Reflection

by happier_bunny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happier_bunny/pseuds/happier_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_scavenger/tag/kissing+contest">KISSING CONTEST</a> at <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_scavenger/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_scavenger/"><strong>qaf_scavenger</strong></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

  
_REFLECTION_

I sipped my water, feeling it soothe my dry throat as the wind blew against the window. Three days after my last treatment, and I was finally keeping water down. I shivered when I leaned my forehead against the window; another never-ending winter in the Pitts.

The loft door slid open and then closed as Justin tried to be quiet. I listened to him rummaging in the kitchen as he put groceries away. A few minutes passed, and I heard his soft footsteps heading towards the bedroom before he saw me and stopped. I sensed his gaze on my back as I watched the snow falling, too exhausted to move.

Justin wrapped his arms around me, then took the water bottle from me, putting it on the windowsill. Justin's body pressed against me, almost as cold as the window. I relaxed into him anyway, shuddering a little from the chill. I felt him heating up, warming me, as we stared out the window together.

Warm breath tickled me as Justin nuzzled my neck and lapped at it with his tongue, nibbling and sucking my skin. I let my head roll to the side and moaned as he pressed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses up and down my neck. I felt him sucking my ear and couldn't hear the wind anymore. He shifted, slipping in front of me, hugging me close, and the cold was gone.

I leaned into him as his fingers trailed through my hair and pulled me down for a kiss. His lips were warm against mine and I kissed him back.

"Are you cold?"

"Not anymore." I pulled him close as he nestled against me.


End file.
